


trembling hands

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: reyes is usually calm.





	

Gabe is known for his cool head under pressure, his steady resolve, his leadership and ability to keep in control of a heavy situation. He can maintain a calm presence long missions waiting for something to happen, or keep an unassuming demeanor when infiltrating a crowded venue to follow a mark. He doesn’t stress out like some of his brothers in arms.

Jack, for example. Jack is also a great leader, but the pressure can get to him sometimes. On some of the missions Jack leads, Gabe has heard him bark orders when the aggression was unnecessary, or dress down another soldier in public for an infraction that would have better served in private. He has an inner fire that motivates people like no other, but that fire can lash out and burn him or the people around him.

This is different. Gabe finds himself pacing, bouncing his knee up and down whenever he sits, fingers trembling and betraying nerves in a way he hasn’t done since before basic training. The sanitized smell of the hospital and the fluorescent lights keep him on edge, no center point to keep him grounded. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

His fingers are cold when they scratch his chin, only steady once he covers his whole mouth and leans his weight on folded arms. He breathes, and doesn’t think about the blood, or how pale Jack looked, or his glassy eyes as they rolled him away from Gabe and into the emergency room.

He laces his fingers together, presses his palms against one another, and prays until he feels the stillness return.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
